What Is Mine
by WinterWillowWaters
Summary: These aren't actually based off any fic I just write poetry. You can come up with ways to tie 'em into your favorite show or watever you like. Doesn't bother me none. There just isn't a poem catagory. Accepts Requests. Chapter 18 for Sess/Kag fans
1. Chapter 1

**What Is Mine...**

**What is mine**

**Is mine now,**

**Is mine later,**

**Is mine forever.**

**What is mine**

**Is not yours,**

**Not now,**

**Not later,**

**Not ever.**

**'Cause It's Mine, duh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Distance**

**I can feel it**

**This Distance**

**This Rift Between**

**I cry out**

**As you walk out**

**And make this**

**A profound thing**

**I can feel it **

**This distance**

**This rift between**

**Farther still**

**And deeper yet**

**This gorge you have built**

**Can't you feel**

**This distance**

**This rift between**

**You and me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Run**

**Word of wisdom**

**From the wise**

**Run away**

**Don't stop to hide**

**Fear is natural**

**No need to be ashamed**

**Just keep running **

**And running away**

**'Cause the hounds **

**Are at your heels**

**Baying to the night**

**Don't trip**

**Don't fight**

**Just run and run**

**Lest you die**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning or End?**

**The lovers whisper**

**The heart, it beats**

**The words are found**

**The Beginning**

**The nightengale screams**

**The rose, it bleeds**

**The life is lost**

**The end of the beginning**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Bye**

**Good Bye**

**Earth and sky**

**I shall never see**

**Your cruel irony**

**and **

**Though you mourn**

**I do not**

**For now I am free**

**From mortal chains**

**From endless questions**

**and**

**Drawn out pain**

**Forever**

**and **

**Ever**

**Good Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mom**

**She is so tiny, fragile**

**She is so beautiful**

**She is my baby**

**I watch as she grows**

**And as she begins to know**

**I am her mother**

**She eats now**

**She walks now**

**She is my toddler**

****

**I watch as she grows**

**And as she begins to know**

**I am her mother**

**She talks now**

**She know now**

**She is my child**

****

**I watch as she grows**

**And as she begins to know**

**I am her mother**

She is gone now

With a baby of her own

But she still says, every now and again

Hi, Mom


	7. Chapter 7

**Peace**

**Peace is blue-grey**

**It sounds like waves breaking on the shore**

**It tastes like a cup of tea**

**It feels like a gentle caress**

**It smells like flowers blooming in the Spring**

**Peace, it is blue-grey**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Red Wheelbarrow Poem**

**So much depends upon,**

**A tiny child's hand**

**Unsteady with newness**

**Reaching for the heavens**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone In The Backyard: 1**

**See the sky of blue?**

**The clouds of white**

**And the grass a summer green?**

**What of the tree?**

**Her branches large**

**And her cherries sweet?**

**Can you feel the wind?**

**The sun and the shade?**

**Can you feel this place, where I used to play?**

**Alone In The Backyard: 2**

**See the sky, it's face of grey?**

**The clods ominous weight**

**and the dry, rutted earth?**

**What of the tree?**

**Her branches twisted**

**and her fruit rotting at her feet?**

**Can you hear the wind scream?**

**Tha absence of the sun,**

**And the depth of the shade?**

**Can you feel this place, where once I wailed in pain?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Go Away**

**Whisper**

**Whimper **

**Go astray**

**Laugh a laugh**

**To scare the day**

**Dance a dance **

**To make night**

**Sing a song **

**To recite,**

**Sanity lost**

**To never found**

**Watch the path**

**Not the ground**

**Turn to ash**

**Dust to dust**

**Gone I am**

**Now you must...**

**Shimmer**

**Glitter**

**Go astray**

**Laugh a laugh**

**To go away**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dreaming**

**Twisting, turning**

**Restless, yearning**

**Gasping, heaving**

**Groaning, screaming**

**Time has stood still,**

**It has abondoned me here,**

**I know not but the darkness,**

**For it consumes me still.**

**Twisting, turning**

**Restless, yearning**

**Gasping, heaving**

**Groaning, screaming**

**Time is fickle,**

**Time is fleeting**

**Time will leave you,**

**Panting and weeping.**

**Twisting, turning**

**Restless, yearning**

**Gasping, heaving**

**Groaning, screaming**

**Know that I am dreaming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Achlys**

**Misery and**

**Imperfection**

**Turning 'round**

**Her head**

**Skin as pale as**

**Moon's silver**

**Blood as**

**Deepest red**

**Hair the color**

**Of midnight's black**

**Spilling endless thread**

**Before the dirst**

**First as yet **

**She is**

**'Til end**

**Grinning**

**Grinning**

**Miserable hope**

**Alone in**

**Darkness still**

**Dust is dust**

**Upon her shoulders**

**Tears of rubies' red**

**Gliding down**

**Sticky cheeks**

**To drip**

**Drip**

**From her chin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lyssa**

**Raging fury**

**And rampnat madness**

**Away flees sanity**

**My you never see**

**The light of day**

**Oh, tormented soul thy be**

**For the hounds,**

**Hunger**

**For the man,**

**Slaughter**

**For she is frenzy**

**And you but a toy**

**Don't you see?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thinking**

**Winter's blizzards**

**Summer's storms**

**Fall shivers as Spring is reborn**

**To live is to die**

**As to die is to live**

**The circle keeps spinng**

**So take a deep breath**

**But don't forget...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Midnight**

**First stroke rings like a whisper**

**The laugh of a forgotten sister**

**Her hand pale and sinister**

**Creeping and closer**

**Whimpers sound**

**The scream of a hound**

**You turn 'round**

**The wood is dark, restless**

**The second stroke cries**

**The bird has died**

**The mother flies**

**You would do well to remember**

**A tortured fate**

**A dreadful hate**

**A feral mate**

**Your burns and blisters**

**The third stroke strikes**

**The feather alights**

**The mourner fights**

**You glisten and shimmer**

**A tell tale feel**

**A rotten meal**

**A dropping reel**

**Your sleep is senseless**

**The fourth stroke shudders**

**The wail of a brother**

**A blind runner**

**Your wine is bitter**

**A quickened spinner**

**A rat and it bit her**

**An oozing liquor**

**It turns and your crying**

**The fith stroke down**

**The candle and the clown**

**The spider's crown**

**You're falling down**

**A wanton lie**

**A saguine night**

**An awful sight**

**You bruise and whimper**

**The sixth stroke**

**Half the note**

**Gone the mote**

**You were worried**

**A wise man hurried**

**A grasping burried**

**A scorching slurred**

**You are not hurt**

**The seventh stroke so long**

**The plan has gone all wrong**

**The living go on**

**You are so lost**

**A biteing kind of song**

**A matted kind of hair**

**A slipping kind of ice**

**It is not Midnight**


	16. Chapter 16

This is the first requested poem. Unrequited Love, for InuyashaWifey. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

**He holds my thoughts**

**(Someone else stole his)**

**He has my heart**

**(He doesn't know this)**

**I smile when he looks**

**(But he always turns away)**

**I dream of him**

**(and even then)**

**He can't say**

**(I love you)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dearest**

**Listen, Dearest, and listen well.**

**My heart is burning and my hands tremble.**

**Life's blood roaring and haggard breathing.**

**My lips quiver, cracked and dry, as I **

**swallow in vain against this vengeful thirst.**

**Fear grips me in that all to soon I shall shatter,**

**desperate as I am to feel you.**

**Woe is me, parted as I am from you.**

**Oh, Dearest, grant unto this unworthy soul**

**one blessed kiss.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Need So Basic **

**Fingers grasp at cloth entangling and pulling**

**Lips desperate seeking over lips, neck and breast**

**Feverish skin finds feverish skin for one fleeting moment**

**Great gasps punctuated by soft cries and heady moans**

**Hips against hips grinding, thrusting and bucking**

**A plea half coherent, "Oh, please. Please!"**

**A Need So Sinful**

**Blunt nails rake up a heavily muscled back**

**Trembling hands tipped by sharp claws tug at the irritating skirt**

**She mewls and pants into an alabaster chest**

**He growls and groans seeking that spot were neck meets shoulder**

**She lifts a long leg to hook over his waist**

**Obliging his desperate partner he grabs her taught rear for leverage as he grinds**

**Her head falls back with a moan exposing her slender neck**

**A snarl as he attacks the pale skin with heat and teeth and tongue**

**A small calloused hand slips to the ties of hakama**

**Grunting he finally shreds the piece of green clothe from her waist**

**Her other hand joins in urging silk to slide off his hips**

**His hands grasp her waist lifting her off her feet with ease**

**She wraps her other leg securely around his waist**

**Blue, misted by desire and fogged by pleasure meets gold, scorching hot and feral**

**Her slender hands slips to wrap his heavy girth**

**He growls and bucks even as his eyes never leave hers**

**She strokes him savoring the feel of his need**

**Another wild snarl pulls from his lips as he forces her down to brush her heat against throbbing shaft**

**Tossing her head she adjust him at her core**

**Smirking coldly despite the heat of his gaze he plunges into her awaiting sheath**

**Crying out she grips his shoulders**

**Whispering for her ears alone he says, "Your husband will hear us if you scream any louder."**

**Gasping she pants out, "I no longer care."**


End file.
